No current system or solution is known to exist which permits a single user to manage, setup, modify, and remove Quality of Service (QoS) contracts over disparate systems or networks. Each equipment manufacturer has developed its own solution. Standards are not known to have emerged in industry to address a single source control mechanism. Such a lack of capability for a single user to manage disparate systems may yield a system that disadvantageously is a human-intensive process, may be error prone, and may require verbal or written coordination among multiple human administrators. Such limited prior art systems may require that each equipment manufacturer must define and support a different interaction structure or method and may require different equipment configurations. Ad hoc networks and network isolations may not be accommodated using such a prior art system.
There is a need for a system and method for effecting communications among devices in different domains employing different operating protocols.
There is a need for a system and method to effect managing and setup of end-to-end Quality of Service contracts over different network technologies and vendor products with a single homogenous interface or solution.